


inspiration

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Intellectual Intercourse.





	inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You’re _glowing_ ,” Ryo says.

“Am not,” Shige argues, grinning in the mirror as he takes off his makeup.

“You’re _giddy_ ,” Ryo goes on, folding his arms and looking entirely too amused.

At the next mirror, Massu’s grin is just as bright. “It was a nice surprise to see Sho-kun and Ninomiya-kun tonight, wasn’t it Shige?”

Shige nods happily and gives Massu a grateful look. “Yes it was. Very nice.”

“Oh my god,” Ryo snorts. “You’re both a pair of _fanboys_.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Koyama frets, giving Ryo his disapproving face. “I am happy that our senpai support us enough to come to our shows!”

“Sakurai-senpai is so cool,” Shige says dreamily. “I wish I could be like him.”

“You still call him ‘senpai’!” Tegoshi squeals. “That’s cute.”

“You still call _Yamapi_ ‘senpai’,” Massu points out.

“Only when there are no cameras,” Tegoshi says with a pout.

Across the room, Yamapi smiles in his sleep.

And next to Shige, the corners of Ryo’s lips turn up into a malicious smirk.

*

Nine months later, Shige has almost forgotten all about that conversation until he walks into a nice restaurant prepared to meet Ryo and instead sees Sakurai Sho sitting by himself.

When Sho sees him and immediately laughs, Shige wants to turn around and leave.

“Think this is a set-up?” Sho asks seriously, then kicks out the chair across from him and offers his best smile. “May as well stay and eat.”

Shige carefully sits in the chair, feeling very underdressed. Ryo had told him that this was a nice place, but he was coming straight from filming so there was no need to dress up. So while Shige was wearing a regular shirt and jeans, Sho was in a three-piece suit with a deep red tie.

“I’m going to _kill_ Ryo,” he mutters under his breath as he pretends to examine the menu.

“I should have known that Nino wouldn’t want to come to a place like this,” Sho says with a sigh. “We both got tricked.”

“I wonder why,” Shige says. “Did they think we needed to bond or something?”

“Well…” Sho says slowly. “Awhile ago Nino mentioned something about you, um, idolizing me.”

Shige flushes to match Sho’s tie.

“It’s okay,” Sho tells him. “I don’t get a lot of ‘favorite senpai’ from the kids these days. Maybe there’s something I can teach you? Do you want to learn how to beatbox?”

Shige gives him an ‘are you fucking serious’ look amidst his embarrassment.

“Not that, then,” Sho amends, grinning at Shige’s aversion. “It’s your call. I’ll teach you whatever you want to know.”

“There is one thing,” Shige says nervously. “Your song lyrics are always so thoughtful and passionate. I wish I could write like that. What inspires you to sing about those kinds of things?”

Sho looks a little impressed. “That’s a good question.” He chuckles. “Of course the smart Kato Shigeaki would ask me the impossible. I can’t really teach you how to _feel_.”

Shige hangs his head. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Sho pauses. “Hey, look at me.”

Slowly, Shige raises his eyes.

“I can tell you this,” Sho says as he situates his napkin on his collar. “Your own experiences will inspire you if you let them. The kinds of experiences that create passionate words are the kind you can’t just have with anybody.”

Shige’s blush deepens as he realizes what they’re talking about. “Okay.”

“When it happens, you’ll know,” Sho adds with a shrug.

As they eat and make small talk, Shige wonders what kind of exotic women Sho’s had in order to show so much passion in his songs. Looking like that, he could get anyone. Foreign girls, even. Maybe even more than one at the same time-

Sho pulls him out of his thoughts with a tap of his wine glass. “Want to get revenge on Nishikido-kun?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shige says excitedly.

Sho looks both ways before leaning halfway across the table. “Nino tells us that Nishikido has a crush on Toda Erika.”

Taking care to cover his mouth, Shige laughs and files that information away in the blackmail section of his memory. Sadly, that section isn’t very big. If he were being honest, he was actually having a good time with Sho and felt no need to get revenge on Ryo, even if it was a little awkward at first.

“Do you like any girls, Kato-kun?” Sho asks as their plates are cleared away, eyes sparking at him over the rim of his glass.

Shige shakes his head quickly, glancing at the hand that’s fumbling with his phone. Certainly he should like at least one girl. He goes to school with a lot of them. None of them really appeal to him, though. Besides, between Yamapi and Ryo, everything he hears about girls seems like a big waste of time.

“Is that so,” Sho says, more to himself than to Shige. “Then maybe I can teach you after all.”

Shige kind of wishes he had been drinking just so he’d have an excuse to choke on his own breath. “Senpai?”

“You don’t have to call me that,” Sho tells him, leaning back in his chair and wiping his mouth. “But I like the way it sounds.”

Shige wasn’t sure what he expected Sho’s apartment to look like, but practically identical to Yamapi’s wasn’t anywhere close.

“You look disappointed,” Sho assesses, taking Shige’s jacket and folding it neatly on the back of the couch along with his blazer. “Did you think we all lived together?”

“Oh, no,” Shige says, shaking his head.

“Sometimes, if Aiba had his way…” Sho trails off, laughing to himself as he starts to unfasten his tie, then catches Shige staring at him and lets his arms fall. “So do you know why I brought you here?”

Shige gulps. “I think so.”

Sho stares at him blankly for several long seconds before heaving a very fake sigh. “I can’t get my tie undone. Will you please help me?”

If it were anyone else, Shige would be doubled over in laughter. But it’s _Sho_ and they’re _alone_ and Shige skips a breath with as hard as he’s trying to remain conscious.

Slowly he steps forward, closes the distance between them and shakily raises his hands to Sho’s already loosened tie. Immediately Sho covers Shige’s hand with his, his other hand going to Shige’s shoulder to hold him steady as he leans in to brush their lips together before Shige has a chance to flinch.

Shige’s eyes remain closed as Sho pulls away enough to speak. “Do you feel it yet?”

“If I say yes, are you going to stop?” Shige asks seriously.

Sho’s deep chuckle goes right between his legs. “This is just the beginning. Passion is quite a long lesson.”

In response, Shige whips off Sho’s tie and hands it to him. “Please teach me, Senpai.”

Fingers push his hair behind his ears, warm eyes searching his for doubt. Earlier he might have found some, but now Shige is ready for it, feeling nothing but anticipation for how Sho is going to make him feel.

When his lips are captured again, this time Shige welcomes them. He’s done this before, lots of times, his arms automatically falling to Sho’s waist as he feels Sho’s soft lips moving against his, their heads tilting a bit to accommodate. He gasps when Sho slips his tongue inside but meets it with his own, tasting the wine and spices from their dinner along with what he can only describe as Sho’s passion.

Sho kisses like he performs, with all of himself – not only is Shige losing himself in Sho’s hot mouth, he’s also becoming wrapped up in Sho’s embrace. Drowning in Sho’s cologne, ears strained for any hitch of breath or hint of an audible reaction. Sho’s arms are looped around his shoulders, holding him strongly as he continues to kiss Shige’s breath away.

Shige fists the back of Sho’s shirt and Sho steps forward, just enough for their bodies to bump against each other. The smallest moan sounds from the back of Sho’s throat and Shige’s knees almost give out, the younger kissing harder and boldly slipping his hands under Sho’s shirt to feel the hot skin under his fingertips.

Sho hisses as he pulls away, the heat seeming to physically surround them as Shige forces his eyes open enough to meet Sho’s. “How about now?” Sho asks, his voice getting deeper with each word.

Hands clutching onto Sho’s back muscles, Shige doesn’t think he needs to express his answer vocally, instead pulling them flush together so that Sho can _feel_ it. His eyes widen when he learns that Sho is just as hard, the resulting moan giving him courage to lower his hands to Sho’s ass and squeeze the enticing flesh.

He’s not sure who starts rocking first, but soon they’re grinding right there in the middle of Sho’s living room without a wall or anything to lean against, just the two of them moving against each other in tandem, struggling to continue kissing amidst the breath hitching and anxious moans.

Then Sho’s nudging him backwards and he nearly trips over absolutely nothing as Sho blindly guides them into every wall and surface possible on the way to his bedroom. When Shige feels the backs of his knees bump against a mattress, he barely has enough time to brace himself before he’s falling backwards, landing on the soft surface with Sho’s entire body covering him from head to toe.

Shige has to tear his mouth away when it becomes too much, tossing his head back with a loud moan as Sho’s mouth automatically attaches to his neck. Sho’s undressing him, urging his arms over his head as Sho pulls his shirt off and trails his fingers and eyes down Shige’s exposed chest. It makes Shige squirm, particularly when Sho follows with his tongue and goes all the way down to Shige’s abs.

His breath comes in spurts, his hands grabbing onto the covers beneath him because he knows what’s coming next. Sho expertly unfastens Shige’s pants, pushing them down and exposing Shige to his hungry eyes. Shige watches him stare at it for a second before leaning in to lick the head and that’s when the last of Shige’s resolve flies out the window, a faint “senpai” crossing his lips while he tries not to thrust up into Sho’s face.

“You like this?” Sho whispers, and really it’s a stupid question because Shige can barely breathe properly with his entire focus on being in Sho’s mouth _now_.

He still nods, though, detaching one hand from the bed to clutch onto Sho’s shoulder. “Please.”

The head slips past Sho’s lips, a low groan ripping from Shige’s lungs as Sho’s tongue flicks around in his slit. Then he keeps going until Shige’s cock hits the back of his throat, making it even more difficult to keep his eyes open and trained on the man between his legs who’s staring up at him through his fringe of bangs.

“Good,” Shige mumbles, very slowly rolling his hips up into Sho’s nonmoving mouth. “It’s good, oh my god, please move.”

Sho does, slowly pulling back before taking him in all over again. Shige’s eyes are starting to cross and he gives up on seeing, letting his head fall back as his hips jerk on their own at the gradual pace. He belatedly realizes that’s because Sho’s fingers are trailing up the back of his thigh, coated with something that leaves a tingling wake and makes him tremble even more.

Sho’s pace speeds up considerably when his fingertip pokes between Shige’s legs, nearly sending him flying off the bed if it wasn’t for the airtight grip of Sho’s mouth on his cock. Shige’s body doesn’t know which part to focus on, being so close to release or freaking out that Sho’s fingers are _inside_ him, gently stretching and relaxing him for the inevitable.

Then Sho hits something inside him and Shige’s body is rocked by orgasm, coming down Sho’s throat while the latter just drinks him and slips in a third finger. His legs are pushed up as Sho scrambles to his knees, stripping out of his clothes and replacing his fingers with his sheathed erection. Shige automatically cringes and Sho leans down to kiss along his collarbone, whispering soothing words that Shige can’t hear but have the desired effect as Shige opens up for him.

It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, particularly when Sho buries himself all the way in and gasps into Shige’s skin with each involuntary squeeze of Shige’s body in protest. Slowly he starts to move and already it’s not enough; Shige’s arms reach around Sho to grab onto his ass once again, digging his fingers into the flesh as he urges Sho to go faster, harder.

“Kato,” Sho moans in surprise, immediately rolling his hips according to Shige’s guidance and sucking on the skin of his collarbone in a way that Shige knows will leave a mark. “I’m not going to last very long.”

“That’s okay,” Shige replies, too overcome with _feeling_ to process much of anything except how Sho feels inside him and how it manages to arouse him in a different way than usual. “Fuck me, Senpai.”

Growling, Sho loops his arms around Shige’s shoulders and pounds into him, both of them gasping and moaning until Sho’s entire body tenses. He gives a few more deep thrusts before stilling completely, the rest of his breath leaving in a long, satisfied exhale.

Sho instantly falls to the side, reaching for a towel conveniently left on the nightstand to clean up with. Shige lays still as Sho wipes him down, gently lowering his legs and caring for him with such tenderness that Shige can’t help but _feel_ something more than just a casual encounter.

“I think I understand,” Shige says clearly, stretching as much as he can manage with no strength. “Thank you for your guidance.”

Sho chuckles and leans down to kiss him. “The most important part is remembering these feelings so that you can recall them when you go to sing your song. A story is nothing without passion, after all.”

After tonight, Shige doesn’t think he’ll sing Ai no Matador quite the same again.

> ~bonus~ [****](http://peroxidepest17.livejournal.com/)

Nino: Do you think something really happened between those two?  
Ryo: Can you imagine how awkward that would be? And the big words?  
Nino: “Please, have intercourse with me.”  
Ryo: “Alas, we have no form of lubrication. We will have to make due with fellatio instead.”  
Nino: “Indeed.”  
Ryo: And if they actually _did_ go through with it…  
Nino: “Is that amount of force acceptable?”  
Ryo: “Please increase the pressure per square inch.”  
Erika: What on earth are you two doing?  
Ryo: *hides*  
Nino: *is not a good person to hide behind* Simulating nerd sex.  
Erika: *makes a face* _Boys_.


End file.
